crazybonespediafandomcom-20200216-history
Whistles
Index= These are all of the Whistle characters from the Foot series. Each one of these characters uses the same sculpt, but has a different flag or symbol on their face, which represents a different football team. |-| Silba= Silba is the 7th character in the Foot series. It is the whistle of the team Ibericos from Spain. Description Carved in hardwood with a mahogany nozzle, this whistle is very timid, when there are three rings in a row it is a sign that it is nervous. *Ability: Snob Buzz *Favorite Game: Penalty *Best Friend: Onca Stats Whistle Power *Strenght: 4/5 *Tuning: 3/5 *Conduction: 4/5 Gallery Silba0.jpg|Sticker KRAKGOGO55555.png sa.PNG|Unpainted Yellow sdadsa.PNG|Unpainted Red fassafas.PNG|Painted Trivia *It's name comes from "silbato", which is spanish for "whistle". |-| Forf= Forf is the 17th character in the Foot series. It is the whistle of the team Woofens from Germany. Description It is able to send annoying sounds to confuse its opponents. *Ability: Razzberry Blow *Favorite Game: Supporter *Best Friend: Vuvu Stats Whistle Power *Strenght: 2/5 *Tuning: 2/5 *Conduction: 5/5 Gallery Forf0.jpg|Sticker Fifuh2.png IMG 3434.jpg|Glitter variant sgfasgsafsa.PNG|Unpainted White fgasfsaf.PNG|Unpainted Red |-| Caian= Caian is the 27th character in the Foot series. It is the whistle of the team Tangus from Argentina. Description This whistle causes dogs to get angry as it hits a frequency that only they can hear and it is able to control them. *Ability: Dog Controller *Favorite Game: Barrier *Best Friend: Pitone Stats Whistle Power *Strenght: 3/5 *Tuning: 3/5 *Conduction: 2/5 Gallery Caian0.jpg|Sticker Caiaingogo.png unpoainted flowers.png|Unpainted fssfafasfas.PNG|Energy |-| Whis= Whis is the 37th character in the Foot series. It is the whistle of the team Britkicks from England. Description Used by Queen WHIS-A, it already refereed Polo matches of high society. After retiring, it began to whistle soccer games. *Ability: Royal Whistle *Favorite Game: Barrier *Best Friend: Deniti Stats Whistle Power *Strength: 3/5 *Tuning: 4/5 *Conduction: 5/5 Trivia *It's name is simply a diminutive of "whistle". Gallery Whis0.jpg|Sticker sfsaf.PNG|Energy sfafsad.PNG|Unpainted Yellow sfa.PNG|Unpainted Red fsafsafs.PNG|Unpainted red |-| Bato= Bato is the 47th character in the Foot series. It is the whistle of the team Guacos from Mexico, and team South Africa in the Dutch release. Description It likes to imitate birds in it's spare time, but when it steps into the field things get serious. *Ability: Imitation *Favorite Game: Supporter *Best Friend: Morera Stats Whistle Power *Strenght: 2/5 *Tuning: 5/5 *Conduction: 3/5 Gallery Bato0.jpg|Sticker Batogogo.png IMG 2838.JPG|Unpainted Batoversion2.jpg|South African color variant fsafsafSAD.PNG|Energy safasfsa.PNG|Unpainted Orange |-| Pito= Pito is the 57th character in the Foot series. It is the whistle of the team Brazus from Brazil. Description It has whistlened at many carnivals and went through many renowned samba schools, but ultimately became a soccer player to be with it's real passion. *Ability: Samba Whistle *Favorite Game: Goal to Goal *Best Friend: Pomm Stats Whistle Power *Strenght: 5/5 *Tuning: 4/5 *Conduction: 2/5 Gallery C3cddad8-b37b-11e4-808f-0a24ec87ea98.jpg|Sticker KRAKGOGO33.png YellowCollec.png|Unpainted Green flag figure.png|Green dsgdsggdgs.PNG|Unpainted Green tutrutr.PNG|Unpainted Black utrutr.PNG|Unpainted Red Trivia *It's name comes from "apito", which is portuguese for "whistle". |-| Pitone= Pitone is the 67th character in the Foot series. It is the whistle of the team Zurros from Italy. Description It used to be used in avenues crosses by traffic wardens, whistling to call the drivers attention. It still isn't very familiar with the soccer fields. *Ability: Noise Pollution *Favorite Game: Barrier *Best Friend: Caian Stats Whistle Power *Strenght: 4/5 *Tuning: 2/5 *Conduction: 3/5 Gallery Pitone0.jpg|Sticker Pitone.jpg Pitone unpainted.jpg|Unpainted GoldSilverIt.png|Shiny bronze, silver and gold variants Trivia *It's name probably comes from "apito", which is portuguese for "whistle", but written in an italian-esque fashion. |-| Fifuh= Fifuh is the 77th character in the Foot series. It is the whistle of the team Lebles from France. Description It is dedicated to whistling the tune of it's team while they depart from the game. *Ability: Harmony *Favorite Game: Penalty *Best Friend: Mandrol Stats Whistle Power *Strenght: 2/5 *Tuning: 5/5 *Conduction: 2/5 Gallery Fifuh0.jpg|Sticker Fifuh.png ffasfsafsa.PNG|Unpainted Red |-| Vuvu= Vuvu is the 87th character in the Foot series. It is the whistle of the team Latinus from Chile, and Team Netherlands in the Dutch release. Description Emits a strong low-pitched sound in a frequence similar to the VUVUZELA, a long horn that originated in soccer stadiums from Africa. *Ability: Vuvusound *Favorite Game: Penalty *Best Friend: Forf Stats Whistle Power *Strenght: 5/5 *Tuning: 2/5 *Conduction: 4/5 Gallery black flag.png|Black Foot_Stickers_(7).jpg|Sticker Vuvu.png|Dutch variant VuvuV3.jpg|Unpainted kgjgck.PNG|Unpainted Blue khgh,hv.PNG|Unpainted White kjgdk.PNG|Energy ljghñkj.PNG|Unpainted Red Trivia *It's name comes from "vuvuzela". *It was apparently intended to appear in the Tosty's release as the whistle of team Costa Rica. However, while it has been seen on the Tosty Fut Gogo's commercial, it was never released as a figure and was ultimately replaced by a character of the same name, who ironically isn't a whistle. |-| Category:Foot Category:Repaints Category:Characters Category:7 Category:17 Category:27 Category:37 Category:47 Category:57 Category:67 Category:77 Category:87 Category:Team Ibericos Category:Team Guacos Category:Team Woofens Category:Team Tangus Category:Team Britkicks Category:Team Brazus Category:Team Zurros Category:Team Lebles Category:Team Latinus Category:Tosty